


Aren't You A Little Young?

by Senket



Series: House Dynamics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Silly, childish romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first trip to Hogsmeade is always the most exciting. Mycroft exhibits signs of being a Slytherin after all; the Gregs likes adventure. Side of Gregson/Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't You A Little Young?

The first Hogsmeade trip of the year was always far more exciting for third-years. It was all the stranger for them being thirteen, and all of a sudden it was time for dating. Greg went the easy route, he supposed you could say, dating a fellow Gryffindor- not only that but the one he'd grow up with. Anyway, if she was going to insist on calling him 'Greggie' for the rest of his life he may as well get something out of it. Anyway, Bea was plenty cool. She refused to play Quiddich but she knew how to fly, shared his desire to become an auror, took the same extra classes as him (divination was a joke but care of magical creatures was amazing,) and wasn't irritatingly obsessed with her appearance like the other girls he knew. You could say she was a tomboy, really, though she did look wonderful in a skirt. But they were just thirteen, so he wasn't particularly serious about the whole thing. They were basically the same as they had been aged seven, only now they occasionally experimented with snogging in dark corners- usually they'd spring apart shortly, giggling until they were out of breath. The one time her fingers made it under his shirt-tails he squirmed away with a strange snuffling sound and she'd spent the next half-hour tickling him mercilessly.

Back to Hogsmeade, the snow had fallen early this year so it came up almost to her knees. They passed by Puddifoot's- she grabbed his hand and he tensed up, terrified that she'd drag him into the lacy monstrosity. Instead she pulled him to the window to laugh at the blushing couples inside before tugging him away to Zonko's. (Sigh of relief.) They went to the Shrieking Shack after Honeydukes, peering up at the large house as they ate vampire pops. They circled the building,trying to find a way to get in. (It felt more like their typical adventures, crawling around in the caves near their home town, than a date. But they were still thirteen and she was still his best friend, so maybe that would change as they got older.) When they made it back to the front, they found twelve-year-old Slytherin Mycroft Holmes peering up at the door. At first he found it odd because the boy, being so young, was supposed to have an extra guardian. ...perhaps not. No doubt the other, older Slytherin assigned to him wouldn't been more than glad to be rid of the Ravenclaw-like bookworm of a child.

What struck him second was far more interesting, and he was almost ashamed it took him so long to notice-- the boy was on the other side of the fence. "Holmes! Hey, Holmes."

The small, pudgy boy turned to look at them, tilting his head. "Yes?"

"How- well. ...well, yea! How?"

Twelve-year-old Mycroft Holmes smiled demurely. "I'll show you if you two check out the inside for me."

"You won't come along?"

"Hm... Not really my thing."

Greg shrugged, already grinning. He glanced at Beatrice- her expression was the same, gleeful and excited. "We're in."


End file.
